


We Should Do This Again

by xXLivelyAngelXx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXLivelyAngelXx/pseuds/xXLivelyAngelXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar sees something he likes on the dance floor, so he gets his slightly drunk ass up and goes after it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Do This Again

Balthazar couldn’t help but stare. She danced with a grace not even he had. The music was an upbeat modern day club song, but she moved with it so fluidly that he hadn’t even realized his eyes were locked on her hips. The music seemed to narrow in on her and vibrated off her skin. Oh, how she rocked her hips and made her breast bounce. Her outfit was far too tight to be able to contain what she had. He wanted to rip the dress off her body and attack the skin underneath. Strapless with a low back, solid red with black heels. Dear Father, he wanted that. 

He downed the last of his whiskey and stood from the stool. He wore his regular dress pants, nice dress jacket with a low v-neck shirt underneath it. His long necklace was hidden under the shirt, but it was enough to draw attention to his sweating muscles. The heat of the dancing bodies had gotten him from where he had sat. His shirt stuck to his abdomen and clung to his curves. The girl dancing closest to him bit her bottom lip. He didn’t look at her as he swaggered his way to the girl in red. His personal devil. 

You felt a body come up behind you but didn’t turn around. The music filled your body with heat like ecstasy. Your dress fit you like a second skin, sweat making your skin glisten in the party lights. The music was loud, vibrating your heart. Other bodies, just as sweaty and beautiful, rubbed against you. This body behind you, however, placed his hands on your hips and slowly moved them forward to your thighs. You both moved with the music, his hips bucking up as his breath tickled your neck. You reached your hand back to run a nicely done nail across his cheek, but still never looked him in the eye. 

Bodies bumped into you just as you bumped into him. Everyone felt sticky, but each skin to skin contact made you more excited. Whoever would stop in front of you became a dancing partner. The man behind you seemed fine with it, as long as his hands never left your body. His breath smelled of alcohol and no doubt yours did as well. He ran his hand up and down your thigh, across your hips and around your stomach. The lights flashed across both your’s and his skin, causing you both to glow in various colors. You could feel the bass of the music running through his body as he kept beat. You couldn’t help but gasp as he bucked forward once again. 

Another female partier stopped in front of you. She seemed to like what she saw between you and the man who was now leaving whiskey hickeys on your neck. You eyed her, begging her to join the party, but the man gripped you firmly. His mouth was hungry on your skin, and his strong, broad arms had grabbed one thigh and around your stomach tightly. You moaned, the music covering the noise. Before you could call the women over the man turned you around with such force you had to grip him tightly to not fall. 

His chest was firm, his arms just as so. His hips never missed a beat as they bucked to yours. You found your rhythm once again. The bass moved through you like the blood in your veins. You rocked your hips, wrapping your arms around his neck. His breath was right on your lips; you could taste the whiskey. You craved to taste those lips, the ones so close to yours but so far away. He ran his hands over your arms, over your curves, down your legs and then finally to your rear. He pulled you up and closer as the moves got more intimate. 

She smelled just like she tasted, sweet and drunk. Her body felt so right under his hands as she rolled her body with the tune. Her hips grinding against his groin and it took him all he had to not take her right then and there. He wanted to slip his fingers under the red fabric and ready her for him. He wanted to take her mouth with his as he lifted her onto his cock. Her rear filled out his hands perfectly. He couldn’t help but fondle it as he rubbed himself against her. The music had her by the heart and was spinning her around the dance floor. It rolled across her skin when she bumped into him and it ran up his spine. He attacked her neck once again. Across her shoulder, he saw the other female dancer from earlier. He pushed the girl closer to him. 

Your hands trailed across his back, over his shoulders, and down his arms as you leaned back and pressed your hips forward. Your back bent as far as it would go, and it seemed his breath was caught in his throat. His hand still gripped your rear, but one came and traced from your collarbone down between your breast. You rose back up with his finger until finally he stopped right below your stomach, and your eyes finally met his. 

Blue. 

They were drowning in lust, and you could feel it in his movements. Had you both been naked, he would have been inside of you long ago. You wanted him inside of you. Having his cock rubbed against you had started a fire the music had nothing to do with. You wanted to take him in your mouth and run your fingers across the hard lines of his abs. His hand hadn’t moved from right below your stomach. You imagined his finger sliding in you with the beat of the music as you rocked with them. You wanted him to have you biting his shoulder and clawing his back. 

His hand on your butt pulled you up to him. He was teasing you with his heavy breathing; his lips were so close to yours. You were inhaling his exhale. The smell of alcohol relaxed your body but also pushed it forward. You pressed your breast to his chest, running a finger down his neck to the lowest point in his v-neck. Sweat was gluing you both together, but you wanted to be even closer. 

“I have a room,” you whisper to his chest, doubting he would hear. 

He came down and bit your earlobe before whispering back, “to far away.”

When you had suggested you wanted more, his hands had gotten hungrier. The one not fondling your ass came up and started palming your breast. You ran your hand further down his chest until you were doing the same to his cock. The outline under your hand made the heat in your core even hotter. 

“They have a storage room somewhere near the bar.”

He didn’t want to take his hands off her. She fitted so perfectly in his hands. He had to let go, so he could feel her curves without the forbidding fabric. 

You took his hand and nearly ran off the dance floor. The bass had your heart pounding. A door that was hidden in the dark, where the party lights didn’t touch, lead to a somewhat large storage room. Before the door even shut he was feeling you up again. He grabbed your hand and forced you to the closed door. His teeth bite loving marks into your neck as his whiskey tongue licked them better. His hand toyed with your breast; the other wrapped around your back. He was forcing you as close as humanly possible. You ran your hand down his back, clawing gently enough to give him a taste. He gasped at your touch. 

You palmed his cock again, and it throb against your hand. You couldn't handle it; the music was rocking the door, and it vibrated your every being. You could feel yourself so close, and he had hardly begun. You needed him now. You fumbled for his zipper, trying to free the thing you wanted most. His hands lifted off your body and gripped both your wrist and slammed them on the wall next to your face. You gasped, thrusting your hips to his in a pleading motion. He returned the movement but just teased you with his neck kisses.

He raised your hand above your head, taking them both with just one hand as his other trailed down over your stomach and to your thighs. Then, he started back up, this time going under the skin tight red dress. You bucked as his soft finger got closer to your core. You moaned in need. He bit down hard on you neck when he realized your lack of underwear. You gasped and dug your nails into your own hand. You bit your lip and rolled your hips to his. 

His fingers danced over her wetness. She moaned for him. She was so sensitive, and he wanted her to come all over his cock. He wanted her on top of him, under him, beside him. However he could take her he wanted it. He wanted to lift her and slam her into the door and fuck her until she was screaming over the music. He was dying to have her nails dig into his skin as she took all of him at once. 

You gasped as the first finger slipped in. You were so ready for him, so needy. You rocked, begging for more fingers or maybe something bigger. He took it slow, pulling his finger in and out a few times before adding another. You felt your insides tighten, almost there but not able to release. His hand finally dropped from holding yours and grabbed her breast with desire. You dug your nails into his shoulders. His lips came up to ghost over yours. You whimpered with pleasure and he was breathing heavy with need. Oh god, he needed to take you. 

He pulled his fingers from her and she thrusted her hips to his. He was going to fuck her so damn hard he doubted her ability to walk once it was over. He brought his two fingers to her mouth, and she knew what to do. She took his finger in her mouth and sucked. Her tongue moved between and over his fingers, getting the whole taste. Her eyes met his as she did so and he almost came right then and there. 

He pulled his fingers from your mouth and grabbed the back of your neck. Your lips collided in an almost painful collision. You moaned in his mouth as you palm his cock once more. He grunted and tug your hair back. His lips never left yours. His free hand undid his pants, and he freed his member. He released your hair and you dropped to your knees before he could do anything else. You grasped his large cock firmly and started to lick the head in a teasing manner. He didn’t seem to like your revenge. He tangled his fingers in your hair and tried to force you deeper. You fought back as hard as you could, but you took more in. 

You took your time, but eventually you had all of him in you mouth. He was rocking his hips still to the music that was oozing from the walls. You bobbed your head in responds, your own fingers circling your knob. You tried to fight back your release, but you had to touch yourself. You knew he was close when he stop thrusting and his hands almost pulled your hair off your head. You stopped when he did and pulled away. He groaned in frustration and pulled you up. Slammed you to the wall behind you and lifted you into the air. He jerked your strapless dress down to reveal your breast as his cock rubbed against you. 

She threw her head back. She needed him just as bad as he needed her. Her thighs were soaked with her wetness. It took all he had to take her breast in his mouth instead of thrusting into her. Her hands dug into his scalp, so he bit her nipple. His other hand held her ass firmly. His body pressed her to the wall, and his member rubbed her core. She was wet and ready. She was trying too hard to get him to take her. He wanted to so bad his nails were digging into her skin. 

Finally, you couldn’t take it, so you begged. 

“Please,” you said, leaning your head to nipple on his shoulder. He gasped at the sudden touch; his head came beside yours. You bit and licked his shoulder up to behind his ear. “Just fuck me already.” 

He grabbed your chin and pulled your lips to his. At the same time, he entered you with full force. His whole member entering you all at once. You pulled away and screamed in pleasure. He bit your bottom lip as you moaned to the heavens. He didn’t give you time to adjust to his size. He pulled out and pushed back in. Your stomach was tight with anticipation and your nails dug into his back. He leaned his forehead to yours as you both made noise of pleasure. His grunts of satisfaction and your screams hardly rose above the music, but you two could hear them. You two could hear the smack of wet skin on skin. 

It didn’t take long for your walls to tighten around him. You bit his shoulder so hard that he had to dig his nails into your back and rear. You moaned curses as the wave passed over you, leaving you weak but still wanting. He lifted you off the wall and laid you on the floor. You hardly had time to regain your energy before he was slamming into you once more. You were even more sensitive now, so you tried to find something to dig your claws into. His hips were the first thing your fingers found. You wrapped your legs around him as you took him one pound at a time. He gripped your biceps and forced you down and unable to move. He slammed into you so hard you eyes almost rolled into the back of your head. 

She was tighter now than before, and she was tight before. Her release had brought him so close, but he was fighting it with all his might. He couldn't help how hard he was grabbing her; he had no control anymore. He just loved how every time he pounded into her, her body would bounce off him and then come back for another. He felt himself grow stiff, and he could hardly keep moving the pressure was so strong and so sudden.

He grabbed her even harder as his seed spilled into her. He moved in and out slowly, making sure it had all been let out. They were both panting; she was still whimpering as waves of pleasure still seemed to wash over her. He loosened his grip enough to pull her on top of him as he sat back. He was still inside of her as she sat upon him. 

Your hands roamed over him now with more curiosity than lust. 

“What’s your name?” you asked him. 

He tried to find enough air to form words. “Balthazar and yours love?”

You smiled. “(y/n).”

“Well, (y/n), I suggest we do this more often.”


End file.
